He called me fat
by Thelastgreatrocker18
Summary: The sequel to 'The kat who loved me', Kat get's upset after believing that Coop doesn't like her anymore. Coop is too busy with school and his fake girlfriend Phoebe to notice Kat's distress. What will come out of this?
1. Chapter 1

Kat was presently in the kitchen gorging herself on sweet fishy ice cream that her lover had bought for her. She smiled as she thought of the 16 year old Cooper that had loved her for close to four years. Though realistically speaking, the two had an open relationship. Cooper would go on dates with Phoebe to give the impression that he wasn't dating his housecat, that would just come out as weird. Once Kat tried to convince Cooper to tell people that he wasn't dating Phoebe, but was instead dating an intergalactic space alien who was stranded on this planet and force to take on the appearance of a common housecat. But then she realized how stupid that sounded and decided not to pursue the subject.

Now though, she felt even more insecure than usual about her and Cooper's relationship. Maybe it was how close him and his fake girlfriend appeared to be getting, or maybe it was how he appeared to have less and less time for her. As the football, and basketball team captains he was constantly busy. When he joined track next semester he'd be even busier, and probably only have enough time for Phoebe. Kat scowled at the mention of her name, which was unusual as she had never done it before.

"What's that Phoebe got that I don't?" Kat wondered aloud t herself with a scowl as she hopped up onto the kitchen table and peered into the mirror at the end of the hallway, her sensitive eyes picking up every detail in the mirror.

"I'm cute aren't I?" Kat said to herself as she looked in the mirror, examining herself. She then gasped in horror as realization hit her and she broke down and cried.

"Oh no, it's worse than I though." Kat softly cried to herself as she curled up on the kitchen table beside her carton of ice cream.

"I'm fat."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm gay, i'm gay, i'm fucking gay." Kat chanted to herself as she curled up in fetal position and allowed herself to be insulted. She had turned on her mp3 that Coop got her as a birthday present and was presently listening to a truly revolting band known as AxCx, who's insulting songs plunged her into a deeper depression.

"Oooh, if I shot myself here Coop wouldn't even care!" Kat wailed as the songs continued to batter her ears, of course she never did shoot herself. Since at that moment Coop walked in through the door, with a fresh lipstick stain on his cheek. KAt glared at Coop angrily who blushed and wiped the stain off with his sleeve.

"Phoebe was a little more demanding today." Coop said nervously, as if defending Phoebe's possessive action on her man. Kat continued her unflinching glare. Of course, since she was an alien her glare seemed a lot more, well, unhuman than any other creature on this planet. So the glare hurt Coop a little on the inside. Coop walked up to his girlfriend and begging petting her behind the ears, as he knew she loved.

"Come on, it was just a little kiss. It's not like i'd do any of the stuff I do with you with her. I mean, if you ever gave me permission to have sex with her..." Coop began, but was interrupted by a glare from Kat.

"Not saying I would, but if I did I'd wear protection. Remember the time we did it, in my room." Coop said with a smile, Kat tried to glare at Coop but had to smile as well. She had to admit that it was a great night for both of them.

"I'd never do anything like that with Phoebe, just you." Coop said with a smile as he reached his hand underneath Kat's stomach and started scratching her.

"And do you know why?" Coop asked, Kat looked up at him with a lovesick grin on her face, she knew the answer but she loved it when Coop said it. Coop leaned forward and whispered in his beloved's ear.

"Because I love you."

* * *

Hey there, I couldn't sleep so I wrote another chapter for this story, as well as a free-verse poem about the gates of heaven.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter my faithful readers.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh no." Kat said sadly to herself as the news on the screen registered inside her brain. She had to sigh as she stepped away and sadly walked over to her kitty bed beside Coop's sleeping form. She knew she would have to tell her mate the bad news very soon, otherwise it would otherwise be too late. At this moment she didn't have much time left.

"What's the best way to tell him?" She asked herself, although honestly she didn't know. I mean, what was the best way to tell your teenage boyfriend that you were pregnant.

"But he has to know." Kat said to herself once again, trying to convince herself that he would surely appreciate having a child. Afterall, he had his whole life ahead of him and could surely spend some time raising a kitten with the one he loved. Looking back over her shoulder she shook her head in shame. He was in his prime afterall, and a few years of being a dad would probably be wasted. he could be out seeing the world in two years and raising a child would merely hold him back.

Kat sighed to herself as she made the decision to hide her child from her boyfriend. She then went back to her c.d. player and played her favourite song when she was depressed. pretty soon 'You're gay' by AxCx started ravaging her ears.

**Bathory - Bestial lust (Listen to the song, It's suits the story mainly because of it's meaning. Which is essentially a fractured story of a man and an animal in a lustful relationship.) **


End file.
